Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/20 July 2018
01:57-40 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/oXYB0iTjwpo/hqdefault.jpg 17:14-23 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:42-19 ok, i have no sound at the moment and my phone is dead 17:42-54 That one I got in setting 17:42-55 brb 17:42-59 k 17:43-29 Dk 17:43-35 but it’s that thing 17:43-40 were you push da button 17:43-43 and it record 17:43-53 You said dk 17:44-00 And deer is a red bar 17:44-02 *der 17:44-07 dk means don’t know 17:44-10 HUGGIES 17:44-12 oh 17:44-13 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 17:44-14 /me hugs Acceled 17:44-16 o/ 17:44-20 WHATS UP 17:44-23 GAWAIN 17:44-24 Hi! 17:44-26 17:44-26 17:44-26 17:44-26 17:44-27 17:44-27 17:44-31 I CAN RECORD MY SCREEN NOW 17:44-36 Yey 17:44-36 YAY 17:44-42 I HAVE TWO VIDEOS OF ME IN KK 17:44-47 HANGIN OUT 17:44-51 ONE FROM YESTERDAY 17:44-54 IN TODAYS EPISODE 17:46-35 Not rn sorry 17:46-41 It ok 17:46-50 *turns on Caillou and dora* 17:46-57 AAAAA 17:47-04 /me runs away screaming 17:47-15 Gawain 17:47-16 Martha was, an average dog 17:47-24 She went BARK 17:53-57 (Awww acceled) 17:54-02 (Bye ;( ) 17:54-11 Im still gonna be here 17:54-34 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:54-42 *hugs Gawain* 17:55-49 Me: ACCELED HELP I CAN BARELY BREATHE 17:56-18 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:56-25 /me 17:56-53 Tp gawain Grand Glade 17:57-20 Me: *Is coughing* Thank you 17:57-21 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 17:57-23 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 17:57-32 (Purple hello?) 17:57-31 (Purple hello?) 17:57-50 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 17:57-51 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:58-05 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 17:58-23 Acceled we hAs same hair 17:58-23 Acceled we hAs same hair 17:58-41 rip 17:58-57 Acceled 17:59-00 ima dress as u 18:00-23 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:00-26 We is in kk 18:01-04 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:01-07 Acceled u gone 18:01-53 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:02-44 O_O 18:02-47 ON KK!?!?!? 18:02-51 Yes... 18:02-52 THAT'S KWSU OMG 18:02-59 GET OUT OF THERE QUICK 18:03-02 He send me a friend request.... 18:03-09 DO NOT ACCEPT IT 18:03-09 omg 18:03-15 WHATS GOING ON 18:03-24 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 18:03-25 HES FOLLOWING ME 18:03-27 ~ Buggarden12 has joined the chat ~ 18:03-28 o/ 18:04-26 I DID 18:04-27 GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT 18:04-28 HE WANTED TO RUN SUSSETTEY OVER 18:04-28 WHO IS HE 18:04-28 JUST CLOSE THE TAB 18:04-34 phew. 18:04-37 CLOSE THE TAB 18:04-40 KWSU WAS A USER THAT WE HAD FOR MONTHS ON KK WIKI. 18:04-41 I THINK I HEARD 18:04-42 IF HIM 18:04-42 CLOSE THE TAB 18:04-44 HE BROKE MANY RULES. 18:04-59 & u think he's a hacker 18:05-01 WHAT DOES HE DO? 18:05-02 Ik 18:05-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:08-44 Dang 18:08-52 If that is his birth year 18:09-00 then my mom is older than him 18:09-11 Why the heck is a 42 year old on KK? 18:09-18 Ugh 18:09-36 He is a child preaditor maby 18:09-38 *maybe 18:14-25 My pfp 18:14-30 shows it 18:14-31 I was so scared ;( 18:14-35 https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/4de6d3e2-bba1-4928-9078-a806c92ce8d1/scale-to-width-down/41 18:14-38 Look at dis 18:14-40 Ok 18:14-50 Dat is him 18:15-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:15-17 I'll check the upload logs 18:17-43 There have been way too many people like this coming back lately 18:18-02 KWSU 18:18-06 Monkey 18:18-09 I hope I don’t see KWSU again 18:18-11 Fake LAHM 18:18-13 ugh 18:20-05 K 18:20-11 lets hope I don’t see Kwsu again 18:20-20 SEE U IN BUGGARDEN 18:20-29 I'll be right there 18:21-23 I don’t see 18:21-31 Go in the tent. 18:21-40 Ur on a different subserver maybe 18:21-48 Rip 18:21-53 Ill go outside 18:21-54 CRID 18:22-02 REJOINING 18:22-06 HG ME 18:22-08 *HUG 18:22-19 Ur in bg? 18:22-47 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:22-49 I don’t see u guys 18:23-00 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:23-03 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 18:23-10 Nvm 18:23-12 JUST SAW U 18:23-15 go to gg games tent then 18:23-15 HI 18:23-21 DONT TELL KWSU IM HERE 18:23-23 SHHHHHHH 18:23-25 IM HIDING 18:26-44 You are a puple unicorp 18:26-44 I forgot i friended bbrad 18:26-52 Hey dont forgot djgirl74 18:26-56 and Bloggergirl1 18:26-58 Leh 18:27-00 Aweasteroid1 18:27-05 Yah? 18:27-05 You are my car, lehcar 18:27-10 jeez 18:27-14 *rides on Lehcar* 18:27-17 GO TO DA LEFT 18:27-17 What the heck 18:27-24 WE NEED TO FIND DJ 18:27-27 Ur weird 18:27-40 Let's go to GG 18:27-52 K 18:28-06 ACCELED IS A DJ WHO GIVES US COOKIES 18:28-25 im stuck 18:28-36 I'm hiding in case KWSU comes 18:28-37 i had to reoad >:( 18:28-38 DJ ACCELED GIVE US COOKIEZ 18:28-46 AND GIVE IS A SONG 18:28-48 YOU A DJ 18:28-58 GET UP PARTY PENGUINS 18:29-01 No me gusta aprender espanol 18:29-05 CMON HAVENT YOU HEARED 18:29-06 :( 18:29-10 What? 18:29-11 I saw mistered 18:29-15 LEHCAR UR GONE 18:29-24 Hola 18:29-25 Nvm 18:29-29 Spanish homework :( 18:29-34 Hola 18:29-39 ENGLISH HOMEWORK 18:29-40 si 18:29-55 BUGGARDEN LET US SEE YOUR BUG GARDEN 18:30-03 aprendes inglés? 18:30-05 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 18:30-08 THOUGH SAVE ME 18:30-10 I crashed again. 18:30-12 Lol 18:30-12 IM AFRAID OF BUGS 18:30-12 ¿Pero no tengo la escuela? 18:30-21 I have a bug garden in the backyard 18:30-27 ¡Hola Amigos! 18:30-36 Sometimes some ladybugs, beetles, and spiders like to visit 18:30-37 Amigas. 18:30-43 Hola, amigo! 18:30-46 DONT CORRECT ME 18:30-50 HOLA BG 18:30-53 GIVE ME A HUG 18:30-55 SOMEONE 18:31-00 Hola, purpura amigo. 18:31-00 /me hugs everyone tight 18:31-02 Si.. si.. 18:31-03 Why? 18:31-03 YEAAAAHHHHHHH 18:30-12 THOUGH SAVE ME 18:30-14 I crashed again. 18:30-16 Lol 18:30-16 IM AFRAID OF BUGS 18:30-16 ¿Pero no tengo la escuela? 18:30-24 I have a bug garden in the backyard 18:30-31 ¡Hola Amigos! 18:30-40 Sometimes some ladybugs, beetles, and spiders like to visit 18:30-41 Amigas. 18:30-46 Hola, amigo! 18:30-50 DONT CORRECT ME 18:30-54 HOLA BG 18:30-57 GIVE ME A HUG 18:30-59 SOMEONE 18:31-03 Hola, purpura amigo. 18:31-04 /me hugs everyone tight 18:31-06 Si.. si.. 18:31-07 Why? 18:31-07 YEAAAAHHHHHHH 18:31-09 No me gusta hugs 18:31-18 Y amigos 18:31-23 Hola coche nina! 18:31-28 Hello car girl XD 18:31-30 Jajajajj 18:31-30 18:31-33 Niña 18:31-34 Jajajaja 18:31-36 /me loves hugs ^_^ 18:31-37 Ninos. 18:31-46 Get it right it's niños 18:31-51 Ai. 18:31-53 ninos? 18:31-59 Los. 18:32-01 No, ninas y ninos 18:32-03 DESPACITO 18:32-06 NO 18:32-06 No 18:32-09 BO 18:33-44 LEHCAR KICK ME 18:33-44 Oh dear! :o 18:33-51 Alrighty 18:33-52 Oh dear :o! 18:34-00 !kick Purple the Unicorn 18:34-00 You asked for it. 18:34-05 Crud 18:34-11 Autocorrect XD 18:34-16 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 18:34-18 Should I kick him too JK 18:34-20 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:34-27 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 18:34-27 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:34-28 !kick PurpleTheUnicorn 18:34-35 Try again 18:34-35 WHAT THE HECK 18:36-12 I cant 18:36-13 Lehcar why'd you kick me... 18:36-17 It would be rude 18:36-23 U kicked purple 18:36-24 i don’t want to hurt you 18:36-27 OW 18:36-29 YOU p ME 18:36-31 But he wanted to be kicked 18:36-31 Purple said to stop 18:36-33 *kicked 18:36-36 OWWWWWWWW 18:36-40 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:36-44 !kick AAAAAAAAAA 18:36-44 18:36-49 sorry, didn't see his comment 18:36-50 ~ Lehcar708 has been kicked by Lehcar708 ~ 18:36-55 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 18:36-58 Oh dear :)! 18:37-04 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:37-06 wait WHAT 18:37-10 ¡Hola! 18:36-53 Oh dear :)! 18:36-58 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:37-00 wait WHAT 18:37-04 ¡Hola! 18:37-06 I can't kick lehcar lol 18:37-06 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 18:37-07 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 18:37-11 XD 18:37-16 LOL 18:37-17 But how can she kick me? 18:37-19 STOP KICKING PEOPLE 18:37-20 (confused) 18:37-21 HAHAHA HAHA 18:37-22 IT HURTS THEM 18:37-28 XD 18:37-31 Don't rub it in, senora 18:37-33 AND I MEAN 18:37-37 LITERALLY 18:37-40 mucho malo 18:37-41 BG IS SENORA 18:37-42 WHY WERE U TRYING TO KICK ME BG 18:37-46 Havana is a Marsh mellow. 18:37-46 what? 18:37-47 GET OVER HERE SENORA! 18:38-33 WHY DO WE KICK 18:38-36 INSTEAD OF PUNCH 18:38-41 I will kick you dj 18:38-42 STOP KICKING SENORA LEHCOCHE 18:38-44 Lehcar 18:38-46 XD 18:38-48 !punch PurpleTheUnicorn 18:38-51 OWWWWW 18:38-54 Oops 18:38-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:39-02 !punch AcceledAcceled 18:39-11 malo purpura caballo, malo lehcoche senora 18:39-15 KICK TURNED INTO PUNCH XD 18:39-15 !Puch Lehcar798 18:39-18 PUNCH ME 18:39-19 Oops 18:39-21 Who's that 18:39-22 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:39-28 fight me 18:39-29 Malo insecto 18:43-01 Jajajaja 18:43-01 NOT NINA 18:43-01 /announce Hola ninas y nino, this is insecto gardin con un historia importante 18:43-11 Hola BugGarden 18:43-16 AND THIS IS CHAT 18:43-19 Miss lehcoche, I do not have spanish characters on my computer keyboard 18:43-23 NOT SPANISH CLASS 18:43-42 Purpura amigo, esta es terminar 18:43-43 WHAT DOES NINA MEAN 18:45-27 Adjectives go after nouns 18:45-38 YO GO AFTER ME 18:45-38 XDXDXD 18:45-42 LEHCAR 18:45-46 Lehcar, when did ya start learning spanish? 18:45-53 I AM YOUR OWNER 18:45-54 púrpura o verde? 18:46-06 LEHCAR U ARE MEH CAR 18:46-11 COME ON 18:46-12 Tú eres un malo caballo, PtU. 18:46-12 Mi almuerzo es fresas rojos 18:46-22 Speak English! 18:46-24 Oh. 18:49-33 And it would be la because we are female 18:49-36 Azul 18:49-36 La not el* 18:49-39 -_- 18:49-40 WATCH YO MOUTH 18:49-44 IT IS BAD WERD 18:49-47 no no, 18:49-50 UT SOUNDS LIKE IT 18:49-55 *IT 18:49-55 no me gusta lehcoche (jk) 18:50-05 WHAT DID U SAY 18:50-06 BG 18:50-11 lehcoche es mucho malo y loco! 18:50-14 ME GUSTA LEHCOCH 18:50-16 OH 18:50-17 How is black in Spanish a bad word. 18:50-17 I GWT 18:50-19 IT 18:50-20 lehcoche means lehcar 18:50-24 Yep 18:50-26 NO 18:50-28 IT MEANS 18:53-06 Ugh 18:53-10 OR I SHALL BRING YOU TO HOMEWORKD 18:53-14 This chat needs better filters 18:53-15 *HOMEWORLD 18:53-18 Um 18:53-20 GIVE DA INFO 18:53-28 What the flip 18:53-29 BOUT WHITE DIAMOND 18:53-31 ur chat.js has filters listed 18:53-32 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:53-41 is it not letting u say something or is it letting u say things u shouldnt 18:53-50 It won't let me say black in Spanish 18:53-50 18:53-55 oh 18:53-57 El caballo es muy, muy loco. 18:53-58 Unless autocorrect 18:54-02 Acceled won’t let me say black in spanish 18:54-02 thats cuz uh 18:55-48 Soy una señorita. 18:55-49 i just realized i can cuss in russian here 18:55-53 but i wont do it 18:55-56 Zafiro 18:56-08 STILL ALIVE 18:56-14 Jajajaja Zafiro 18:56-17 PINK DIAMOND 18:56-19 Brb 18:56-21 PINL 18:56-23 No soy un señor. Soy un señorita. 18:56-23 *PINK 18:56-29 PINK THE SINGER 18:56-32 PINK DIAMOND 18:58-20 El caballo purpuro es muy hablador. 18:58-24 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 18:58-45 LEG COCKROACH PUNCH ME 19:07-54 *lime green 19:08-19 HI DAUGHTER 19:08-26 Who is daughter? 19:08-28 El caballo purpuro es loco, estúpido, y muy, muy, muy hablador. 19:08-31 *dats yo name Acceled XD 19:08-32 * 19:08-38 Oh yeh! Daughter-Medicine 19:08-42 Acceled as Daughter 19:13-41 Oof 19:13-41 Oof 19:13-42 why? 19:14-59 Porque tú eres un idioto loco. 19:15-07 IM NOT CRAZY IDIOR 19:15-10 WAAAHHHHH 19:15-14 IMA.CRY 19:15-25 Sí 19:15-43 *hugs Lehcar 19:15-45 NO 19:15-50 I MUST STAY STRONG 19:16-12 IM NO BABY 19:16-25 *hugs Lehcar* 19:16-35 Tú eres muy, muy, muy, muy, MUY loco. 19:16-44 Wat 19:16-53 dont understand dat 19:16-54 s 19:16-58 Use Google translate 19:16-59 speak english 19:17-21 No hablo inglés. 19:17-33 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 19:17-50 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 19:18-16 Usás Google Translate 19:19-20 No estoy muy loco 19:20-56 Tú estás muy MUY loco. 19:22-28 Hola señorita Lehcar! 19:22-58 Hola 19:23-03 Hola 19:23-14 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 19:23-17 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 19:23-26 Hi 19:23-29 ¡Hola! 19:23-45 ¡Hola Señor Gawain! 19:23-54 /me rapidly gets google translate 19:24-07 Señorito not señor 19:25-30 Hola insecto 19:25-36 Hola 19:25-41 Hola amigos y amigas 19:25-50 No mi un insecto 19:25-55 NI SIQUI ES SABER CÓMO HABLAR ESPAÑOL 19:26-13 Tú eres un insecto. 19:26-18 I know how to talk in spanish? 19:27-03 Hola señoria Buggarden12 19:27-11 I don't even know how to speak spanish .-.\ 19:27-13 Rip 19:27-20 Hola caballo purpura 19:27-43 Rip Senora Lehcoche 19:27-46 /me cries loudly 19:27-49 Unicornio Púrpura 19:27-57 No me gusta Senora Lehcoche 19:28-07 Si 19:28-10 It is SEÑORITA. NOT SEÑORA. 19:28-33 si, si 19:28-54 XD 19:29-13 Tranqulia señorita Lehcar 19:29-33 No need to talk in caps, senorita lehcoche(quien está enojado) 19:29-41 Tranqulia señoriga Lehcoche 19:29-41 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 19:30-00 Como va? 19:30-02 Hola! 19:30-11 Hello 19:30-23 Hola señorita AccelAccel 19:30-26 SILENCIÁS SIRGAWAIN. 19:30-29 I don't even know how to speak spanish 19:30-34 bueno 19:30-45 Lol rip 19:31-05 Oops nvm 19:31-05 E tú 19:31-15 Uh, "SILENCIÁS SIRGAWAIN." does that mean you want me to stop talking...? ;( 19:31-24 Si 19:31-25 La lehcoche es en un mucho malalo! 19:31-32 ;( 19:31-35 Acceled es el mismo en Español 19:32-14 ¡El insecto es muy molesto! 19:32-17 La lehcoche, Senor Gawain es en estado animico triste ahora! 19:32-26 Mucho malo lehcoche! 19:32-30 Hola 19:32-51 Gracias 19:33-07 No es mucho malo, es muy malo. 19:33-24 Sí 19:33-58 SENORITA lehcoche es muy muy muy muy molesto y malo 19:34-01 Soy Morado 19:34-12 Si 19:34-40 Senor Gawain 19:34-44 Hola 19:34-45 Ok I have a feeling this is being done on purpose 19:34-50 Tu son una morado caballo 19:34-58 ? 19:35-14 Hola Señora 19:35-16 No comprehende, Senor Gawain 19:35-17 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 19:35-24 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 19:35-26 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 19:36-25 Gawain & purple PC 19:36-30 Ok 19:36-39 De acuerdo 19:37-04 Um gee thanks 19:37-18 Aw, bye dj 19:37-20 What? 19:37-38 All alone 19:37-40 PC Bg 19:37-46 XD 19:37-58 Si BG? 19:38-21 ~ AcceledAcceled has joined the chat ~ 19:38-53 You ok Lehcar? 19:39-06 XD I'm fine 19:39-12 Okay 19:39-38 Oh ok :) 19:40-39 Bai 19:40-41 Bye guys 19:40-47 Bye 19:40-51 ? 19:41-00 Bye 19:41-03 Ugh great, I'm depressed again, I hate having depression 19:41-08 Bye 19:41-13 Bye 19:41-25 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 19:41-28 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 19:41-36 ~ Buggarden12 has left the chat ~ 20:20-28 (hi) guys 20:20-48 meow wait I'm not a cat 22:42-37 yeah 22:42-49 Ok so you kkcharacter? 22:42-52 or aj? 23:36-04 omg 23:36-11 ~ Shuten413 has left the chat ~